


Prince of the West

by orphan_account



Series: A Song of Rebellions [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Blackfyre Conspiracy, Dinosaurs, Discovery, F/M, Far West, Joffrey is Aerion Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Jon becomes a George Washington figure, Jon has a Trex, Lyanna is dead, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella is Visenya Targaryen (twin of Daeron), New Realms, No understands Rhaegar, Rebellion, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaegar married Cersei for his Visenya, Self-Discovery, Tommen is Daeron Targaryen (twin of Visenya), West of Westeros, Young Griff is a Blackfyre, he named Lya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rhaena Targaryen decides to go after and reunite with Elissa their discoveries West of the Sunset would change the realm forever. From the rise of Settlements in the New Realms to fall of the wall keeping the Starks out of Robert Rebellion and resulting in a royal victory. But while the Realm may have changed the game of thrones refuses to die as war looms in the west.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Series: A Song of Rebellions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890178
Comments: 32
Kudos: 21





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I was never the best in English class but I love telling stories and have wanted to write fanfiction for While. And Ive wondered west of Westeros and made my own maps and scenarios. The continents are some that created independently and thought would a good for planeteos. As I believe that there’s Likely a Planteos version of the new world. Though this originally started as Post cannon version of the Tv show where Bran and Sansa kicked out those who didn’t conform to their rule. But I wanted one where their versions of the colonies were older and more established. The primary Story inspired by early revolutionary Era of the colonies. The colonies are settlements here though the Essos refer to theirs as colonies.  
> If I continue this story the prologue will be Viserys and Ser Oswells seeking passage in Fall Rock to meet with the last Reyne who survived the rains of Castamere do to living in the New Realm.  
> Ps - Hoster was executed at end of rebellion with edmure being a hostage for the crown and the lord paramountship being granted to house Darry. So did Jon Arryn and harrold hardyng became Harrold Arryn and a ward of the crown with Ser Gerold Grafton as his regent. The BaratheonS brother Stannis and Renly were given the option to leave to the West or the wall. Stannis chose the wall while young Renly chose tO be exiled. This was because the Baratheons were only Lords of storms end because of their to the Targaryen and yet tried to usurp them. Though relations the North and the south are frosty at best.

In 55 AC Rhaena Targaryen was left alone. Her friend possible lover Elissa Farman betrayed her and stole three dragon eggs to build a ship to go west. Her companions were murdered by her husband Androw Farman before he committed suicide by throwing himself out a window. The final breaking point for the once Queen was the tragic death of her daughter.  
But instead of deciding to take her brother, King Jaehaerys’ offer of making Harrenhal her seat. She choose to take her dragon Dreamfyre and flew west in 56 AC when she received word of Elissa leaving for the west of the Sunset Sea from Oldtown. She caught up with Eustace Hightower and his Lady Meredith as they attempted to sail back. He and Elissa found three small islands before he decided to back. Eustace tried to convince the Queen to come with but to no avail. Rhaena continued falling west, finding the Targaryen isles. She nearly gave up Her search before spotting Elissa’s Sunchaser Far out in the sea.  
As Her dragon landed on the ship panicking its crew. Rhaena finally confronted her old friend. Its unknown what was said between them. Only that Rhaena decided to join them in their voyage. Elissa and Rhaena would spend the voyage finding new lands while healing and rebuilding the trust between them.  
They First discovered the continent of Gondros leaving soon due to its dangers. Then they found a second continent they named Aeros after Rhaena’ daughter Aerea Targaryen.  
They sailed through the great and stormy sea that would one day be known as the Elissan Sea. They came across a circlet of large islands west of the New lands they named the Dreamfrye isles. They eventually wound up the barren eastern most side of Essos. Between Essos and Ulthosi they sailed through Jade gates resting at Asshai after their long journey.  
But at Asshai they were ambushed. Shadowmen killed the crew of the Sunchaser to try and keep their knowledge a secret. Elissa sacrificed herself so Rhaena could flee back to Westeros redeeming herself for her betrayal.  
In 72 AC Rhaena Targaryen returned to Westeros for the first Time in 16 years. The discoveries she brought back would change the realm forever. But it was only another year in 73 AC that Rhaena died peacefully in her sleep.  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
————————————————————————-—————————————————————————————-  
As the years grow by attempts Were made to reach the New lands. The Hightowers claimed the Targaryen isles and built a small port city. The Ironborn made their attempts to sail across the Sunset sea, particularly the Farwynds of Lonely point. Who reached the Frost lands and built the settlement of Frost point. Fortune seekers would try their luck and became wealthy merchant and would be powerful in the New Realm. But it was not until the voyages of Corlys Velaryon that the settlements Truly took off.  
Lord Corlys would discover And chart the Northern half of Aeros. He would find the Northern continent of the Frostros. Which included finding the descendants of the lost voyage of the ancient Stark King Brandon the Shipwright Who are known as the Frost men. In another voyage Corlys explored the coasts of Gondros. Here he brought many a strange animal from the mysterious continent. One small bird like predator would be domesticated in the reach years latter as hunting animals. These “raptors” replacing hunting dogs in some places such as Hornhill as they have a better sense of smell and eyesight than most hounds.  
Corlys grew rich from His voyages in the New lands And inspired many other houses such as house Lannister to follow suit. The Lannisters would claim the large imposing island west of Aeros. The island is surrounded by steep sandstone cliffs and in between them were that make life in Sunspear feel like Winterfell. But Goldwest isle is teaming with gold and other resources. There’s even legends that the it’s ancient was turned to gold due its greed. To overcome difficulties, the Lannisters built a hidden city in subterranean ruins. The entrance is through a opening from the sea Between the cliff faces. From there are cavernous water passages that go from one place to the other across the whole of the island. The Lannisters would charge a fee to use the passage and They take a cut of what gold, silver or whatever else was found on their land.  
The Ironborn set up settlements on small islands and peninsulas. The lands there is full of silver and iron. The biggest of their cities is Silvers deep, a peninsula with a large silver mine. They also have a few settlements in Frostros to the north.  
The Reach claimed land in the southeastern half of the continent of Aeros. Mainly for its rich Farming land. They would named it the garden lands. The largest city is Green Square.  
The Riverlords set up along the western side of the three lakes. They are Know as the Lake men.  
The Stormlords found themselves in the delta that lies between Three lakes. They are know as the Delta men and Stormbreak is their biggest city.  
The Vale has settled along the great plateaus that nearly divides the continent in half. They are below three lakes. They call their lands the High Cliffs.  
The North and Dorne are a bit of a tricker one to define. As the Dornish settled the lowest peninsula due to its climate and location for trade. The North set up a settle further north as a place to send its excess population that would otherwise when winter came. Between over the two began moving into red sandy desert between them. There they merged into a new people. The Northmen named the area the Red Rills due to its orangish red color and its native wild horses reminding them of the Rills. The Red Rillers was never a officially sanctioned settlements so they relied on living autonomously. The North’s official settlement is Know as New Fell and Dornes’ is Known as New Rhoynar.  
Essos upon learning of the new continents had built colonies on the continent along the coasts of Gondros and Ulthos. The Free cities complete for new sources of slaves on the new continents. Yet they hunger to enslave the people of Aeros but lucky were defeated along with Their blackfyres Allies at the battle of Sunbreak in New Rhoynar.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Over the centuries the wars and conflicts of Westeros have resulted in new arrival for the New lands, which are now referred to as the New Realms. The first was the Dance of the dragons. As many people from low to high born were devastated by the war left from both sides of the war they wished for a new beginning. Likewise the many Blackfyre rebellions resulted in an exodus along with those exiled from Westeros. The latest being exiled were those from the failed rebellion of Robert Baratheon who fled west. Criminals have also been given the choice to be exiled to the west which resulted in the nights watch not having the men to defend against a wildlings in 283 AC taking the Starks out of the rebellion.  
These exiles also included groups of people seen as pests in Westeros. The Clansmen of the Vale, the first men houses in the south such as the Blackwoods, even wildlings were exiled to the northwest of Aeros. These people also brought a more free viewpoint to the New Realms.  
In order to manage their lands and keep the Settlers in line the king will nominate someone of the blood as the prince in the west. The prince represents the crown in the New Realms. Though usually the king will nominate a lesser prince to keep them from power. Daemon the rouge held this title along Aerion Brightflame who went missing in Gondros. It is rumored that Aerys considered making Rhaegar the Prince of the West after Robert Rebellion before was he was forced To abdicate down the throne. Currently Prince Viserys Targaryen is the Prince with Ser Oswell Whent as his Kingsguard. Though after the rebellion the New Realm have been slowly breaking away from Westeros and Viserys hasn’t done much to keep them loyal.  
The two main factions in the seven settlements, the main settlements, is the Nobles and Reformers. The nobles want to made Themselves lords and wardens of the New Realms.But The Reformers are mainly merchants and other lower stations who wishto the keep the meritocracy of the New Realms the way it is as they the most to lose. With the amount of descendants of exiles other losing sides of the Targaryens wars though from the Blackfyre or Baratheon rebellions, the New Realms appears to be ripe for civil war. House Targaryen response to this war will determine whether or not they Able to hold on to the New Realms, or if a throne will rise in the West.  
————————————————————————  
Without Queen Rhaena’s decisions to chase down and be reunited with Elissa in her grief and pain likely history would be Very different. Though the New Realms would likely been found eventually its unknown how long that would’ve Been and its effects on history. Would the adventurist Colrys have discovered them a generation later. Would the Farmwynds of lonely who were known to try and find new lands west even before Elissa and Rhaena were born. No matter its clear that the history of the realm would be different had Rhaena decided to remain in Harrenhal and had Elissa died in Asshai with no one to remember her journeys.  
Names such as Lorgan Lannister who discovered the water passages of Fall Rock. Rewan Royce who climbed the Plateau and established the high cliffs. Branton Roxton who found the Red Rills. If not for Elissa and Rhaena’ discovery their names are would never have been in the annuals of history as they hailed from a cadet branch, a minor lord, or even low or baseborn merchants and explorers. All of whom would’ve been forgotten and insignificant.

\- Maester Crodwell of the New Landing In the New Realms 298 AC.


	2. The Failed Rebellions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recent history of Roberts Rebellion, the Greyjoy Rebellion and the taking of Iron Settlements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter to flesh the events in Westeros. I’m working on the actual story’s prologue which will involve Viserys.

Roberts Rebellion and its after effects  
The Rebellions roots lie with King Aerys the second also known as the Mad King. After the defiance of Duskendale King Aerys grew paranoid at everything around him drove his growing madness. included in this paranoia were his hand Lord Tywin and his own son Prince Rhaegar. It didn’t help that the Darklyns had managed to escape and flee to the New Realm after the defiance. Which further stroked both the Mad King’ paranoia and rage.

During this time Kings Aerys would often opt to burn men alive in wildfire over simpler and kinder executions. The victims often committed same crimes and include men, woman and children. It’s believed by many that King Aerys would find sexual gratification from watching his victims burn and then is said beat and rape his sister wife Rhaella afterwards.

But the breaking point came when the King order the unjust burning of Lord Jon Arryn. It came as a result of the false rumors that Prince Rhaegar “kidnapped and raped” Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. In reality the prince helped save the wolf maid from Aerys men who he went to bring her to Kingslanding to be burned for her stunts as the mystery knight of the laughing tree at the tourney of Harrenhal. But these false rumors stoked the flames of war. Lord Jon Arryn went to negotiate with the crown as a favor to the Starks as Lord Rickard had already marched to support the Wall which was struggling to hold against the wildlings. While Brandon Stark was on his way to support his father reaching Moat Caitlin after leaving Riverlands before his marriage or the rumors reached him. But despite his diplomatic approach, the king in his paranoia believed they were all were plotting his downfall and had burned both Lord Arryn and his heir Elbert.

The first moons of the war started with Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon, and Lord Bronze Yohn Royce helping New Lord of the Vale Denys Arryn to defeat the loyalist in the Vale. Their main opposition was the Graftons of Gulltown but many more of the Vale joined the rebels to avenge their liege lord. Eddard and Robert parted afterwards to rally their respective forces. 

Robert had to defeat loyalist houses like the Cafferens, Fells, and Grandisons at the battle of Summerhall. He then rallied his forces to march into the Reach with his brother Stannis remaining to defend Stormsend. Robert clashed with and was routed by Lord Randyll Tarly at Ashford. He was forced to wait for aid in the Stoney Sept from the other rebel forces.

The Vale was joined by the Riverlords after the marriage of Denys Arryn to Lysa Tully. Lord Tully also demanded to had legitimation of his grandchild along with the rights to Winterfell to made towards the end of the war. For despite not being wedded yet, Catelyn Tully is heavy with Brandon Starks’ child. Which she fears will be born a Snow rather than a Stark. She latter gave birth to Robb Snow who was fostered at Winterfell by Uncle Ned. Together their forces then marched and saved Robert despite the Northmen having yet to arrive from the North. Nor would they ever.

For even as the Rebels unite the Starks have been effective forced out of the rebels war effort. For as Lord Eddard arrived in White Harbor he learned that the war in the North wasn’t going in their favor. His father Lord Rickard had to reinforce the Wall but it a little too late as the wildlings were already breaking their throw. The Nights Watch’s simply grew too weak to hold them back as most crimals choosing to sent in exile to Penal Colonies in Gondros and Eastern Essos in the Twilight Lands over taking the black. And the southern houses which felt themselves that Wall was useless and were unlikely to willing join or support the Watch. So as the Watch grew weaker to lack of men and resources two Kings Beyond the Wall broke throw. King Gerrik the Green Smile broke through the Shallow Tower and the other King Rogmyr Red Foot broke throw the East Watch by the Sea. The two Wildling kings then flanked Castle Black when the North’s quickly throw together an an from the Starks, Glovers, Mormonts, and the Umbers to make a stand at Wall. But the forces under the two kings were overwhelming and Lord Rickard fell defending the Wall.

Brandon Stark having heard of what happened at the Wall had marched back towards Winterfell. So enraged was he the Wild Wolf and his men went on the hunt for wildlings. Brandons host which consisted of Riverlords like the Blackwoods who followed him north, the lords of the Rills and Barrowlands such as the Rywells and Dustins and the Tallharts.

Brandon viciously attacked the Wildlings and King turned Gerrik’ smile into a red frown as his host was smashed his at the battle of Castle Cerwyn. Brandon took his head himself. But King Rogmyr was smarter than his rival and paraded the rotting of Lord Rickard before Brandon to provoke an attack. It worked as Brandon pushed his host through the Wolf woods chasing the wildlings host. But they were constantly being harassed and ambushed until wildlings gave battle in a clearing in the woods. The wildlings held the high ground, outnumbered them and Brandon host was tired and exhausted from the marches, ambushes, and starving burnt food trains. Yet they still almost beat the wildlings as the they were undisciplined and lost formation on the battlefield. But try they might Brandons’ host was routed when he was killed by Rogmyr. Afterwards the wildling moved unmolested for now.

This was the situation Eddard Stark found himself in as he was forming his own host from the Manderlys, Bolton’s, Umbers, and smaller houses. While originally he wished to march south and avenge his foster but Lord Stark knew his duty. Even if it meant even leaving best friend to die. 

Neds host moved more cautiously then Brandons’ as they secured the east. Neds plan was to retake the West and Wall afterwards to surround and encircling the wildlings. So after securing the East’ position they marched through barrowton then they into Rills. From there they broke. Half went to help secure Torrhen’ square under the GreatJon Umber while the other half under Lord Stark moved to retake Deepwood Motte. 

The Glovers’ seat was under the control of a wildling named Tormund Giantsbane. Originally King Gerrik took the keep after Castle Blacks’ fall but the Giantsbane took it from Gerrik after his host collapsed. Eddard needed to stop the wildling raids on their host as the wildlings who didn’t join Rogmyr instead formed their own war bands and harassed their lines slowing their progress. But Lord Stark decided to take a diplomatic approach and asked what the wildlings they want to the grumbling of his lords. The Giantsbane responded they wanted new lands to escape the white walkers. Though most of his lords scoffed at the idea Eddard allowed the wildling to leave for new lands on the Winter fleet at The Stoney Stone, this way they will gone rather just pushing back behind the Wall.

The Winter Fleet was the first fleet of the Starks since Brandon the burner destroyed the last one. The fleet is built at shipyards in Sea Dragon Point and the fleet rests in the Stoney Port, a small city port in the Stoney Shore, though the smallest of the exodus ports. The port and shipyards were built by Cregan Stark who realized the north couldn’t keep relying on the Manderlys small fleet to get to the New Realms. The Winter Fleet was finished by his heir Willem Stark. The fleet main and pretty one job is to ferry the excess populace of the North to the New Realms rather than them dying in winter or war.

Tormund accepted the offer and the eccentric wildling was a huge boon to ending the ambushes. As while the northers know the lands better, the wildlings are masters at ambush and retreat which Brandon learned the hard way. Along the way to rejoin the Greatjon at Torrhen’ Square Ned picked up and regrouped the other broken parts of Brandons host. 

As they neared the last King beyond the Walls’ host, Rogmyr would tempt to lure Eddard into a trap. But he was not like his brother and didn’t fell for the bait. Instead they entrapped Rogmyr in the eastern Wolfwoods eventually forcing him to battle. Rogmyr host easily broke under a properly trained, supplied and well rested host. Rogmyr attempted to flee with his host only to be smashed against the thick walls of Winterfell. The second battle of the Wolfwood and the Red Feast at Wintertown brought was the last true fight in the war. For even as there was still wildlings who refused the Westward deal and made trouble they also needed to retake and reinforce the Wall.

As promised Lord Stark used the Winter Fleet to sail groups of Wildlings West. Most were suppose to be taken to the Northwest Peninsula which was untamed land behind a mountain chain separating them the Settlements. But many of the fleet captains grew tired of sailing wildlings and dropped would drop them off at the first port they found. This had the unforeseen side effects of the wildlings minority spreading new ideas of freedom and bending the knee to no man that would catch interest in the settlements. A new group even rose calling themselves the free knees. Their goal being complete freedom from the feudal structure of Westeros. But for now they are a radical fringe group that has little support.

But while the war in the north ends in a hard fought victory the war in the south turned sour for the rebels. While the rebel narrowly won the battle of the bells without the Northmen. Rhaegar rose a new host in the crownlands and routed the Rebels at the Battle of the Trident. After Denys Arryn’ death at the Trident the Vale Lord Bronze Yohn and the Vale Lords surrendered. Meanwhile Tywin Lannister’ host besieged Riverrun when Rhaegars’ victory came to light. While Roberts’ remaining force retreated to Riverrun they were betrayed by Hoster Tully who forbade them from entering Riverrun when he saw the war turning on the them and the Lannisters who were setting up for a siege. What remained of their cause was broken and forced to surrender. Rhaegar then went to Harrenhal and held trials for the Rebel Lords.

At first Rhaegar was going to simply strip Lord Hoster of his titles and send him to the wall due to his greed and treason. But after he betrayed his allies Rhaegar decided to strip House Tully of the Lord Paramountship. Hoster’ protests also sealed his fate as he was executed for treason for he had no reason to rebel than ambition and the their paramountship was only granted to them for being the first to join King Aegon the first’ cause in the Riverlands. Edmure Tully would be made a ward of the crown and after wedding a bride of Rhaegar’ choosing would receive Riverrun. The Blackfish was offered to be Regent of Riverrun until Edmure came of age. Instead chose a self imposed exile despite Rhaegar pardoning him. Finally the Lord Paramountship of the Riverlands was gifted to the Darrys for their loyalty throughout the war.

In terms of the Vale Rhaegar decided to pardon its lords as the war began due to his father’ mad actions. Harrold Hardyng would be made Harrold Arryn and married to a Grafton daughter. The Vale would be ruled by a council of Regents until Harrold came of age.

Many of the Stormlords were pardoned but Robert was to take the black for attempting to use the Rebellion to name himself King. However the Baratheon demanded a trial by combat. At first Rhaegar thought to fight himself as the crowns champion before being walked out of it by his advisors. Instead the Kingsguard Lewyn Martell faced the raging stag in the yard and after a fierce melee was struck down by the Stags’ mighty hammer. Storms End would go to Stannis though as Rhaegar stripped Robert of his Wardenship due to the Stag both not caring for land and Stannis leading it even in the worst odds. Renly Baratheon would be made a ward of the House Tyrell as a reward for their efforts. 

Despite the conflict seeming to come to end as a small Northern came under Ned Stark and bent the knee to Rhaegar. Aerys though was still stirring conflict. He disinherited Rhaegar from the throne and named the young Viserys as his heir. He also sent a command to Harrenhal for Rhaegar to execute all the traitorous lords and then take up his new position as Aerys named him the new Prince of the West. 

There hadn’t been a Prince of the West since the burning of Summerhall as there wasn’t enough Targaryens left to fulfill the position so only Crown trusted lords were named to it instead. The last one was Maegor Targaryen, Son of Aerion Bright another Prince of the West. Aerion died trying to swim in lava in the Volcanic Dreamfyre Isles, thinking that since of dragon blood that the molten flame wouldn’t hurt him. While his son Maegor disappeared somewhere in the Corlys Sea.

But instead of taking the position Rhaegar called the great council of 283 AC which named him King and they marched towards Kingslanding. Aerys attempted to burn the city in but was instead slewed by Jaime Lannister who ended the Mad King and brought an end to the war. Even though he understood Jaimes reasons Rhaegar couldn’t let what happened go unpunished as it both set a bad precedence and despite his descent into madder Aerys was still his father. So Jaime was given the choice between exile, the black or the block. He of course chose the former though Jaime decided to go to the Red Rills rather than Gold West to stay away from his fathers rule even if its weaker in the West. In time his brother Tyrion Lannister would leave and join him in exile due to his his scandalous marriage to a crofters daughter named Tysa.

As the North was safe now Lord Stark left his trusted advisors to rule in a council they named the Wolf Council while he head south to search for his sister. Despite being intended to temporary the council stuck as well as the Vale’s. Lord Eddard met the king and the king in the march on Kingslanding after hearing the truth of what happened with him and Lyanna. After the city was secured King Rhaegar, Lord Eddard, and Lord Robert mounted on horse and went to to the tower of joy to retrieve Lyanna and Rhaegars’ “daughter” Visenya. Not much is known about what exactly happened there other than the death of Queen Lyanna. Whatever was said between making Robert Baratheon snap and leave for a new start in the Stormy Delta, a lot of former rebel soldiers followed him. And finally the birth of Prince Jaehaerys Jon Targaryen instead of Rhaegar Visenya.

A year after the Rebellion and Queen Lyanna death King Rhaegar married Cersei Lannister who birthed him his third son Aenar and then his the twins Visenya and Daeron. The marriage was widely hated and Lord Connington tried to talk the king out of it as he already a heir and a spare and even Prince Viserys if anything happened to them. But the King felt as though he needed another daughter and with Queen Elia barren and Queen Lyanna dead he decided to wed Cersei for her family’ wealth and connections which would be important for his plans. What those are exactly is still unknown though they likely extend beyond the healing of the Realm. Lord Eddard Stark married his love the lovely Ashara Dayne and they would Torrhrn, Arya and Bran Stark.

Tensions the North and South were tipping after the war. The North was left devastated by war and Lord Stark grew bitter towards the crown due to the death of his sister which he blamed the king for due to leaving without a maester. Some even believed that the North would break off from the throne entirely. But the Greyjoy Rebellion dispelled this. If Lord Balon thought the Throne was weak enough to rebel than it was completely unwise to attack the North as well. The Greyjoys thought the North was easy pickings due to recently out of a deadly war. But instead they found a North that readily to defend its Lands as they were expecting this from the them. The Royal and Redwyn fleets meanwhile defeated the Iron fleet at the Fair Isles and the isles were squeezed between the winter fleet and Ironborn Longships taken by the Starks to the North and the Redwyn and Royal Fleets to the South. After the islands were taken they discovered records showing that illegal settlements were made by the Ironborn that they used as safe houses to raid other Westerosi vessels. So the king declared that the Ironborn lost their rights to their settlements and launch an invasion to take them by force.

In the land of Frostros the Ironborn illegally invaded and conquered The Frosty Shore from the Frost men half a century earlier. Ending the rule of the Frozen Empire though they did take the Last Emperors’ children as either thralls or salt wives. Many Ironborn captains then secretly ruled out of the shattered Empire as the Iron Kings. 

Many Frost men fled further Northwest living with their shaggy men cousins but most who remained were treated as second class citizen. So it didn’t take much for them to join the crown and the Starks as they landed on the Frosty Shore. The rule of the “ Iron Kings” ended at the battle of Frost Point the place where Shipwright crash landed. Their own tradition of the king moot was idea spread around all of the New Realms despite this. But in the end Ironborn were defeated and the Frost men bent the knee to the Targaryen for throwing out the Ironborn, especially when Lord Stark convinced them to so. Though that didn’t stop opportunists from taking a share of the coast such as some Reachmen and Northmen.

After the war the king had to focus the first 14 years of his reign in healing the realm. But as the Old Realms heal from pains of war. The New Realm grows more distant to its parent kingdoms then ever before. Not to help matters Prince Viserys was made the new Prince of the West after the Greyjoy rebellion and acted like he their king. The Greyjoy’ failed rebellion resulted in the seizure of most of its settlements as well by the crown. Their important Port city, Greys Deep was renamed to Dragons Deep. Though only will show newer maps show the latter name.

When Prince Jaehaerys turned 6 namedays he was forced to say goodbyes to siblings Aegon and Aegon and Aunt Daenerys. Rhaegar sent him to live in the North at Winterfell. The reason most believe is either that Rhaegar couldn’t bare look at the children who was a disappointment for being the wrong gender and killing his mother at birth. Or that the King wishes for his son to know his mother lands and people. Either way its still seen as a wait to rid of what many see as the Bastard Prince. 

In the year 291 AC the Realm was in for another shock. Queen Rhaella had died peacefully in her sleep on Dragonstone. But what truly shocked the realm was when Princess Daenerys in depression walked into her mothers funeral pyre with three dragons that she and Prince Aegon and Jaehaerys found years earlier in an cave. And she walked out with three baby dragons in place of stone eggs. She named the dragons Rhaellon, Eliagon, and Aeryon. After Queen Rhaella and King Aerys as her way to give him a second chance for him. And Elia Martell who died in 288 AC to a fever. Rhaellon bonded with Daenerys while Aeryon bonded to Aegon and Eliagon to Rhaenys. And again in 296 AC those dragons mated and made a clutch of three eggs that hatched and bonded with Cersei’s children. Prince Jaehaerys was too far away to bond with one of them.

But as the wars in the east have raged many fear the fuel of a war in the west is growing waiting for the spark that will turn it into an inferno.

\- Grand Maester Alecor, Kingslanding 298 AC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The taking of Greys Deep and its renaming is inspired by the British taking New Amsterdam and making it New York.


	3. Prologue - Prince Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys arrives on the Archon Isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like some constructive as I’m new to this.

They struggled the up slope of a steep hill. Grasses and weeds were nipping at their feet. The muddy soil proved hard to trudge throw. Ahead of the slope’s top were thick Kapok trees with their vinely tentacles hanging off their branches. They used their swords to hack at tall grass, hanging vines and man sized leafs. 

Everyone was irritated. This place smelled like Flee bottom at its worse. The bugs eat at them constantly no matter what they did. Always buzzing and biting. One even flew in his ear at some point. Prince Viserys was especially not in the mood snapping at everyone present. Viserys was all but exiled when King Rhaegar named him Prince in the West. The Prince soon recognized the position didn’t hold much respect in the West or East. Nor had he much power. He was just the eyes and hears for the crown but the King held the largest say. So Viserys had little choice than to join this survey.

With him as they reached the top of the hill were his guards Nestar, Latrel, Davron, Bennam, Anthor. And his ever present Kingsguard Ser Oswell Whent. The view from the top was breath taking. The ocean stretched below them, roaring as its waves crashed against the beach. Their ship was but a small brown duck from here and their row boat it’s duckling waddling back towards its mother. This survey better be worth it.

King Rhaegar had ordered a survey of the islands do to its strategic location for trading in Gondros. The Archon Isles are in middle of Bites Bay. To its west is the mouth of Gondros’ largest river, Rogues Rivers, making the isles a good trading location. Though why no one else has realized this earlier is beyond him.

To the western view there is another though smaller slope of hill. It leads down to a group of ruins, a pyramid to the east and a overgrown village? town maybe? On the west side. Intrigued they move closer for a better view “ [ Oswell cracks a joke] ” the men laugh though not Viserys “ Looks like a stone Pyramid. I saw similar ones in the Maester Alecor’s book on Sothoryos” Viserys explained. “ You three” he pointed to Nestar, Latrel, and Davron go survey that pyramid. The rest of you are with me. We’ll camp in that town square” and they split to perform their tasks.

Viserys and his men arrived in the ruins. The place bigger than they were expecting. Though the building are toppled over and apear more hills they had to have been giant when they were new. This place must been a city of some kind. While Oswell, Anthor and Bennam set up their and built a fire spit Viserys wondered. The moss covered walls had carving within them. A giant bird here and there. Yet mostly they depicted spiders and silk and weaving. Wasn’t there some legends about a mysterious weaving people that disappeared on these Isles. How did that tale end though. I don’t remember but it’s doesn’t matter how they ended anyways. 

Viserys recorded the buildings length and size for his report with his kingly brother. We might want to reclaim these ruins like the Lannisters did in Gold West. The thought had Viserys shake his in disgust. Why Rhaegar married her even if it for all the money in the world was beyond Viserys. Those grasping lions will stop at nothing to get the throne. But Rhaegar is to blind in his books and prophesies to notice. 

I would have made for a better king as father intended. It should be Rhaegar here and me on the throne Viserys thought bitterly as he turned into one of the dark rooms in the ruins with a torch in one hand and his other griping a sheathed sword. The dark room smelled of rot and Viserys turned his nose away in disgust. His torch light revealed rotted and molding food. There next to the food was a table with an abandoned gambling game. And next to the game was a map of Aeros with markings and lines drawn upon it. But what made Viserys widen his eyes was the dusty red banner in the corner. As he unfurled it he looked upon the black dragon on red of House Blackfyre. They’ve been exiled from the Crown’s holding for nearly a century and swear a blood in the last war to not return to reclaim the throne of Westeros. Unless thats not their intention Viserys thought looking at the dusty and wet map stuck on the table.

Viserys carried the banner with him to address his men. But when got there he found no one. Not Oswell sharpening his sword or Bennam pointing at the roast hog they catch or Anthor reading his book of myths. The quiet was silent before Viserys heard the roar of thunder in the distance. The Blackfyres must have found them. I need to the ship as soon as possible. Throne needs to know about this. 

So dropped the banner and ran and ran. In the distance he heard “ In the night the bat takes flight” the Whent words before he heard him scream. Viserys kept running. He broke branches and swung his blade against the thick the root even as their broken branches scratch and bleed him. Until finally he found himself almost back on top of the hill. He could see the sea. 

He was also closer to the pyramid. From this close up the pyramid appeared hollow. Instead of being solid stone it was more made up of horizontal frames with meter length gaps. On its top rose six horn and blade shaped pillars that pointed back towards each-other. But what and horrified Viserys was a line of web that shot out from the center of the top and struck him in the chest. Viserys struggled to hold to trees or vines as he was dragged towards the Pyramid. When got there, he was pulled up its slopes. He tried to hold on the stone frames to no avail. Until he was forced through a hole in the center of its top and forced in.

Viserys jerked as hung over the inside of the hollowed pyramid. Pillars and support ran on the inside. I can’t die here. I wont die here. I am the Prince of the West. The blood of the dragon. I refuse to die here. Viserys pulled his sword to him and sliced at the neared thing to him. But inside he just sliced open the neared cocoon to him. The cocoon cover fell open like an cut cloth and appeared the grayish husk of a body that once was Ser Oswell with his white armor already rusting.

Viserys yelled a terrible scream when he the fanged jaws of beast before him. With eight spindly legs and a thousands eyes the creature lowered itself. Then the oversized arachnid spin him as its webs cocooned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Archon Isles were partly inspired by the Mayans. A group of people who disappeared mysteriously centuries before the Westerns arrived.  
> Next chapter will be in Winterfell with probably a Jon or Ned POV.


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating on my plans for this

While I’m not giving the world building I made for this, I am going to rewrite the story and scenario. I have been on a timeline that extends since the conquest so I’m restarting the anew. I also have worked on a new map for the New Realms based on one of my older maps. If anyone wants to use this current for their own west of Westeros story than go ahead. PS my internet was out a while and Ill worked on some new stories I may or may not release eventually. I’m publishing one of them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The red rills is sort of like Texas , New Mexico and Arizona merged into one. Goldwest isle is a combination California and Nevada. Its also mixed with how people originally thought Cali was an island and has a bit of myths of El Dorado and king Midas.  
> The frost lands is basically Canada if it was its own continent and stuck in the ice age. Its people Before the settlers arrive were the shaggy men, what we call Neanderthals and a race with mixed between humans and Homo sapiens who were descendants of Brandon the shipwright fleet which went missing millennia ago.  
> Pangros is sort like the Amazon, the Andes mountains, and other South American places mixed with Land that time forget.  
> The Dreamfyre isles are sort of a fanasty version of Hawaii though their closer to the mainland.


End file.
